Just another Quarter Quell
by WolfLolita
Summary: Trolol, ok then. Hunger Games ect. ect. I was bored...


"It's time for the 4th Quarter Quell! This year we'll have 48 tributes. Now, for District 11's tributes." The woman grabbed two names out of the many slips of paper with girl's names on them. "Please come to the stage, Marilyn and Tina Cornel."

I looked up at the stage, they called my name. My legs shook as I walked up to the chairs, sitting down on one. My little sister followed, Tina didn't seem fazed by this at all. "For our boys, Havier Stevens and Nicoli Jones." They sighed and walked up to the chairs, also nervous.

From appearances, Nicoli was possibly 17 and Havier was 15. Great, Tina and I were both 12 years old, how was this fair? At least I knew how to fight, I was the taller and smarter of us two. Oh, I suppose I didn't mention this: We're fraternal twins.

Tina is small with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Myself, Marilyn, has black roots and eyebrows with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I blanked out, thinking about what were the chances of us winning?

"May you have luck on your side." The woman said, and left. Luck? I though, luck would get us nowhere in the Hunger Games.

I almost fainted, Nicoli and Havier probably wouldn't want us as allies, we were small. My mother and father were in the crowd, crying. I saw Victor and Clair in the crowd, my two best friends, they had a mournful look on their faces.

Sweat appeared on my brow as I walked off the stage. I was going to be in the hunger games, me. I thought about it, blood, blood, and more blood. Corpses everywhere. I shook my head, things were already bad enough, our family could barely get by already.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling the tears coming on. All eyes seemed to be on Tina and myself as we followed the woman, she was taking us to the train. I grabbed my sister's hand as we stepped into the train, friends running to say goodbye. Clair was a mess, a red face and many sobs, as was Victor.

We made our way into the train, I learned the woman's name was Murial Wick. Tina and I sat down on a chair, Havier and Nicoli came to sit with us, they were shaking. "Darn Capitol, they must hate us." Havier said angrily. "Well, Katniss changed that, we can thank her for allowing us to stay together and fight as a district." Tina replied, thinking of the victor from 25 years back.

"Yeah, just stick together guys, we all have something we're good at." Nicoli said, possibly trying to calm himself. His black hair was spiked up with gel, while Havier's was a mucky blond color in a buzz-cut.

We just stared at each-other for a while, and then Havier grabbed a pocket-knife out of his pocket. He began peeling a piece of wood. "Last chance to use it before they take my knife." He said, carving a mockingjay out of it. Tina scooted closer to him, watching him carve.

Murial came in, imminently grabbing Havier's knife. "You can't have these." She said, and then paused. "Time for dinner." None of us seemed to notice how quickly time was passing. She brought us to a large room on the train, and we all gasped.

In front of us, was a feast. Baked potatoes, rolls, roast beef, and a turkey. I felt my stomach growling and realized how hungry I was. Immediately, we sat down and stuffed ourselves. All of us were poor, and could barely feed ourselves and our families. So, this was quite a diffrence to the usual.

Havier was the first to break the silence, almost yelling. "Are we seriously standing for this?" He stood up and looked at all of us. Nicoli scowled at him, "We have no choice, now calm down." He said in a dull voice.

Now Havier was angry, "Are you saying you don't care? Look at Marilyn and Tina! They're 12 years old! You're seventeen! It's not fair!" He screamed, Nicoli slinking back a bit, "I wasn't saying that, I was saying that we should accept fate. Idiot." He scowled at Havier, who was ready to kill someone.

"Um, guys. Don't fight like that, just calm down and eat." Tina piped up, stuffing a fork-full of turkey into her mouth. Everyone seemed to stop and look at her, I had a blank expression. "Tina's right." I said as I set down my fork. Havier had his arms crossed, "Idiots." He grumbled as they brought over a berry pie. Only Murial ate.


End file.
